Felicidad, Nula
by Gingana
Summary: Sólo él tiene la habilidad, ese poder de hacer invertir las situaciones y que tú mismo quedes asombrado. La manera de aprender es diferente es muchos casos, y en una noche como ésta, la felicidad adquiere su verdadero significado. [Insinuación de Shonen-ai] [KilluaxGon]


**Felicidad, nula**

¿Es que a veces se puede ser tan idiota? ¿Tan insensible? ¿Tan bruto y sin sentido común? La respuesta es sí, se puede serlo, eso y más, muchísimo más.

Las personas te ven y dicen "¡Oh! Aquel niño se ve tan feliz… debe ser por la linda familia que tiene" o incluso "Tal vez obtuvo buenas calificaciones en un examen". La gente suele pensar ese tipo de situaciones, _excusas_, como me gusta llamarlas.

No hace falta tener la familia ideal, el mejor promedio o millones de amigos para tener una sonrisa en tu rostro, con el mínimo esfuerzo una puede nacer, sin necesidad de tener cosas que todos sabemos, sólo existen en nuestra imaginación.

Las sonrisas se regalan, son un bello recuerdo de una persona, una persona feliz, llena de vida y pasión por seguir adelante. ¿Cuántas veces dijiste "Ojalá tuviera esa habilidad de sonreír todo el tiempo"? ¿Yo? Muchas veces, todo el tiempo es mi deseo poder dar mi felicidad, mostrar que estoy bien, tanto por dentro como por fuera, decir "Puedes contar con migo para lo que sea", y tener la seguridad de decir la verdad.

Pero… tras mucho tiempo, meses, días, horas y largos minutos, llegué a una conclusión, que logró sorprenderme de una manera increíble.

_No se puede ser feliz todo el tiempo._

Más allá de aquella mentira, siento que esa frase es tanto mía como suya. Y por qué _mentira_, se estarán preguntando.

Mentiría si dijera que me di cuenta sólo.

A aquello voy, ¿tan egoísta puedo ser? ¿Tan basura de persona? No puedo ni imaginarme yo mismo el por qué de mis acciones, sólo… ¡sólo suceden! ¡No las pienso, actúo sólo y por defecto nunca entiendo qué es lo que pasa! Mi cuerpo reacciona sólo, las palabras brotan con total libertad de mi garganta, sin siquiera ser procesadas antes. Tras decirlas, un ácido me recorre con lujoso ardor; potenciadas por ver unas aguadas muestras de inocencia, pero compasión al mismo tiempo.

Me desmorono, no puedo seguir así. Caigo sobre mí, sobre mi cuerpo, tan sólo soy un asqueroso recipiente, estoy seguro de que uno de los más contaminados una vez existentes.

Las lágrimas de furia descienden, parecería que fuego me quemara la cara, algo caliente que te hierve la sangre, algo ardiente que te hace explotar, y ese sentimiento una vez procesado toma color, forma, y vida.

_La total derrota._

Los carmines al morder mis labios se mezclan con los de mi palma que las uñas se encargaron de penetrar; distintos tonos, igual de hediondos. Un cuerpo el cual está lleno de impurezas, un alma que _jamás_ será libre; un destino que ya se escribió.

El frío de la noche ni se esfuerza por darme importancia, sólo tengo como objetivo lamentar mi debilidad y carencia de fuerza. No hay nada más en lo que pueda pensar.

_Sin embargo, los papeles se ven invertidos._

.

.

Una tormenta se lanzó sobre mí, un rayo, un trueno, una descarga eléctrica, y un miedo que me aterró.

Mis ojos, secos, sin ya ninguna lágrima que los recorriera, se abren y dan paso a una imagen que logra llegar a mi columna con un escalofrío. Y allí, parado frente a mí, sin haberse movido siquiera un centímetro, fregándose los ojos con su dorso y haciendo un puchero cual niño recién castigado. Largando sollozos, apretando su otro puño y cerrando sus ojos con una fuerza que cerca está de hacerle doler.

_La persona que creí ser la más feliz… estaba llorando._

La visión de su sonrisa aparecía en mis memorias, siempre tan radiante, aquella que refleja "No hay nada que temer", esa que logra contagiarse, esa, la que gana inmensidad de amistades, y corazones por igual.

Una realidad que se desmorona a sus pies, la máscara que deja ver el verdadero rostro, y el maquillaje que algún día, iba a ser removido.

_«Gon… ¿por qué lloras?»_

Hago esa pregunta mental mientras trato de volver en el tiempo, acaso, ¿algo pasó con Ging? ¿Le sucedió una tragedia a un ser querido? ¿Perdió algo valioso?

Nada me preparaba para la respuesta que obtendría.

—Perdón…—suplicaba— por favor… perdóname, Killua…

Luego de todo, luego de todo mi sufrimiento interno, una lucha deliberada que no acababa hasta quien sabe cuando yo decida, la pelea que batallaba dentro de mí, todo, todo a mi alrededor se derrumba, al escuchar esas disculpas.

—Perdóname… por no poder sonreír como suelo hacerlo…—llegué a notar como sus ojos brillaban a la débil luz de afuera, empañados de lágrimas. Se recostó sobre la pared y agachándose, abrazó sus rodillas, hundiendo su cara en ellas—. Perdón por… mostrarte esto…

¿Perdón? ¿Perdón me está pidiendo?

—Por qué te disculpas— recrimino, sin intención de hacerlo como pregunta— tú no has hecho nada, todo esto es mi culpa.

—No es cierto—continúa sin dejarme respirar tras hablar— esto no es tu culpa, es mía.

Pasaron unos silenciosos minutos, no me atrevía a decir algo, palabra que fuere, no saldría de mis labios. Supongo que similar era con él, permaneció estático en su lugar, sollozando. Cuando éstos terminaron, yo ya estaba sentado en el suelo con la vista perdida en la nada misma. Fue entonces hasta que la tan famosa frase brotó, que la habitación tomó color auditivo.

—Es mi culpa mostrarte… que no se puede ser feliz todo el tiempo.

.

.

Recalculo y vuelvo a pensar, ni me importa la hora ni la fecha en la que nos encontramos, tan sólo en esta habitación oscura sin luz, en la cual el frío llega a apoderarse de nosotros, mas no llega a importante tanto; como mencioné antes.

Yo era el que creía que la vida estaba llena de miserias, yo era el que creía que siempre todo sería igual y tendría que seguir el camino que me fue marcado, yo, yo era el culpable de la ingrata infancia a la cual soy perteneciente. Yo soy el culpable, de ser el dueño de mi vida.

Pero, aquello no me da el derecho, ni siquiera la intención de, ni mucho menos las ganas y energías.

Me levanto sin remordimiento de mi próxima acción, subo su rostro sin brusquedad, es más, creo que era el agarre más suave que nunca había hecho. Sus ojos almendras me miran con curiosidad y si no me equivoco, ansiedad por igual. Mi rostro, sereno y tranquilo, aunque por dentro sea lo contrario, se acerca casi involuntariamente al suyo, unos centímetros nos separaban, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Gon…—musité tan bajo, para que solo él escuchara— tú sólo dedícate a sonreír… de mis problemas me ocupo yo.

—No puedo…—me respondió con tristeza— no puedo sonreír, si tú no lo haces tampoco.

El nudo en mi garganta casi me obstruía el respirar, me las ingenié para no morir en el intento de liberar mis vías respiratorias, aunque eso sería un tema aparte.

.

.

Mirando el techo, observando las sombras que había en los rincones de la habitación conforme la inspeccionaba, se removía a mi lado buscando la mejor posición. Tal vez en su momento se quedaba quieto mirando hacia mí, dándome el placer de contemplar su rostro tranquilo y relajado, pero eran breves aquellos segundos en los cuales se aburría y, aún dormido, volteaba y parecía entrar en un sueño profundo.

Aquella noche, aquel día, aquella madrugada, aprendí una valiosa lección de la persona más especial, y oportuna por igual.

_~No todo el mundo puede ser feliz al mismo tiempo, Killua. La felicidad es algo que cada uno debe buscar, habrá veces que la sonrisa de alguien no jugará de la misma forma en otra persona. Pero lo que me pides no lo podré cumplir. Mi sonrisa se debe a la tuya, y mi forma de ser también; el que me pidas que me ocupe de ser feliz; es pedírtelo a ti mismo. _

_Killua es lo más preciado para mí, y si él sonríe… yo también lo haré.~_

* * *

**Hola a todos, perdón si es algo denso de leer, la verdad, no me siento bien, no es mi mejor día, y como suelo hacerlo, trato de expresarme por medios que nadie conozca, se FanFiction un ejemplo.**

**Agradezco a quienes hayan leído, y si me dejan un review con su opinión me harían muy feliz.**


End file.
